swgfandomcom-20200215-history
To the Queen's Aid
Game Info The Clone Relics ARC-170 Starfighter Quest begins at the Palace in Theed, on Naboo and is available to Rebel Ground personnel, even on leave. Walkthrough The deed may be transferred or sold, but whoever chooses to use it still must do the quest in order to fly the ship. Part I * Talk to Queen Kylantha in the Palace of Theed on Naboo ( /wp -5532 4778 ). * Go to Kashyyyk. Head east from Kachirho to find Drrlirm the Wookiee (he spawns around /wp -88 -160, halfway between Kachirho and the Rodian Camp). Just getting close to him starts the escort mission. Talk to him once you're at the gate to finish it. Part II * After you talk to Drrlirm, head to the main Trandoshan Slaver Camp (the one with the ship parked up on the hill, /wp 535 252). * Look for a Wookiee begging for help and talk Grrallo ( /wp 546 462 ). **''Note:'' You get attacked by a majority of Slavers in camp. May want to clear it before talking to Grrallo if you are a craftsman or below CL 40. * Make sure you're on leave, and head to the Imperial Prison on Dathomir. (Fly into the Science Outpost; go n/w to the /wp -6091 1010 POI). **''Note:'' If you're Rebel, it is highly recommended that you find a recruiter and go on leave before heading to the Imperial prison so that the troops guarding the prison don't attack you - on the other hand, it's a great fight. **''Note:'' As of the NGE the guards in the prison are only cl 26-30, so it is a good way to get some Rebel Faction points. * Talk to the Wookiees at the prison (they spawn around /wp -6340 778), then have them follow you to the waypoint they give you. **''Note:'' When you escort them out WALK by holding shift. If you run or ride your swoop they will turn around and go back to where you found them. *If you fail to locate and escort the wookies the mission fails and you must start all over by seeing the queen and then do the second part at kashyyyk again.* **''Note:'' You do not need to be a combatant to return to Queen Kylantha. **Talk to Orrekazzapirr first, then Imarria, then BACK to Orre again or he will not follow you both out!! I've failed it twice now because he wouldn't walk with me. Part III * Get to one of the starports on Dathomir and launch your ship. * Guard the Wookiees who are next to you in their ARC-170 from a wave of 8 TIE Fighters attacking. Six of the TIEs are Tier 3, and two are Tier 4. * Return to the Queen in Theed. She thanks you for your service, and gives you your reward, the "ARC-170 Fighter Deed". Note: In case you fail to protect the Wookiees against the TIE fighters and fail the mission, go back to the Queen in Theed Palace, Naboo. Tell her that you failed the mission and she'll tell you that the Wookiees survived the attack. She'll then offer you the option to retry the last part of the quest. Category:Clone Relics Category:Naboo quests Category:Pilot quests